A One Night Consequence
by False Obsession
Summary: Draco is a rich man who has just turned twenty. For a present, his father buys him a night with another man who whores himself to save money for medical reasons for his godfather. What happens when Harry ends up with a consequence from the night? MPREG


**Disclaimer:** As you all know very well, I did not create any of these characters except the OC Characters.

**Author:** False Obsession

**Title:** A One Night Consequence

**Summary:** Draco is a rich man who has just turned twenty. For a present, his father buys him a night with another man who whores himself to save money for medical reasons for his godfather. What happens when Harry ends up with a consequence from the night?

**Pairing/s:**Draco/Harry, OC/Harry, Blaise/Hermione and others.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, slash, Non Magic

**CHAPTER ONE: A ****Two Hundred Pound Night**

Harry sighed softly as he slowly ran his right hand across Sirius's hair. It seems it had been forever since Sirius had been awake and each day he seemed to get worse. Each day his breathing became more struggling and the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead became more. His fingers lying beside his hip would twitch in pain and his godfather's whimpers grew stronger. It broke Harry's heart having to watch the only family he had so sick and each day he prayed to god to make Sirius better, but as days go by Harry wasn't so sure if there was a god anymore.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up as the good looking doctor who had been attending to Sirius for almost two months entered the room slowly. He gave the black haired boy a sympathetic look as he came closer. Harry liked Doctor Asmanis, he was a nice man a little older then himself and Harry had to admit, he was very good looking. With short wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes, he stood as tall as a model and had the face of an angel. The one thing Harry liked about coming into this hospital was to talk to him.

"Hello Doctor Asmanis" Harry greeted softly as he shyly glanced at the older man. Doctor Asmanis smiled and moved a lot closer, elegantly taking a seat in a chair beside him.

"I thought I told you to call me Guntar" The doctor tilted his head and gave Harry another smile, but this one was different from the other. This smile was only reserved for Harry the black haired boy noticed. It was softer then the other one and appeared to almost be more caring and admiring and it always seemed to make Harry blush. Blush, Harry did.

"I think that is a little unprofessional" Harry commented as he looked sadly at Sirius. Doctor Asmanis nodded and he, too, looked at the unconscious man.

"I'd love to tell you he's getting better, but I cannot. He is in dire need of the medication or I fear he will worsen. His condition is deteriorating rapidly and there is nothing we can do" Harry nodded as he felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. Yes, he knew this and he was trying everything he could to get Sirius the medication.

"I know. I'll get the money Doctor, I'll just need a little more time" Harry explained as he stood and moved over towards the small and only window in the room.

"Harry, I don't think he has time, he needs it now" The doctor stood as well and followed the other man to the window. The sun was slowly setting and it sent the last rays of light into the room, giving Harry a glowing look. He looked absolutely beautiful to Guntar. "We can talk about the other ways again if you want" Harry shook his head as he leaned against the pale cream wall.

"No. I will not take money from you Doctor Asmanis. It is unprofessional and plain wrong" Harry's voice was strong and so sure. He promised himself that one thing he would not do is take money from anyone, especially not Guntar.

"Harry, you must realise, this is a life and death situation" The doctor tried but Harry waved his hand in ignorance. No, he would not be convinced either.

"I have a job tonight and I will be paid two hundred pounds, I am getting closer to the amount I need" Harry explained softly as he turned to look at the brunette man. He smiled sadly. "Please tell me Doctor, with all this medication, will Sirius be okay?"

Guntar sighed and looked at the man on the bed. He didn't even know how to answer that. As a doctor in training it was hard for him to not only tell Harry the truth but know himself. This virus that was wrecking havoc on Sirius body was a strange one and he wasn't even sure if the other Doctors have seen it before. When they had been talking, they were not even sure what medication he needed and so they did nothing but rack up a list of every medication they _thought_ would help the man. Guntar knew it was unfair on both Harry and Sirius. They knew Harry could not afford the medication and neither did Sirius have enough money. With no health insurance, Guntar believed Sirius was good as dead. However he had never seen someone work as hard as Harry to get the money for the medication. But would it do any good in the long run? Guntar could not answer that.

"I don't know" He answered truthfully as he turned to look back at Harry. "This virus is a new one even to us. With no research or medication on such, we will not know what works on him and what doesn't until we get it. But time is running out and we need to them as soon as we can." Harry nodded and turned his back on the Doctor.

"I'll get it"

**Draco**

Draco grinned at his father who shook his hand. Today was Draco's twentieth birthday and he was coming into adulthood with pride. He was the perfect son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. With the success of an elegant birthday party, Lucius had promised Draco one last present. Lucius nodded at his son, signalling him to follow his father as they made their way upstairs. Finally, they reached the door of the spare room and slowly Lucius opened the door and moved out of the way. Draco entered the room curiously and stopped in shock as he was faced with a beautiful young man. His black hair was flicked across his face while his body was slim and pale. He green eyes stood out more with the thick black eyeliner and his luscious lips with smothered in lip gloss. He wore no shirt but the slim jeans he did have on clung to his hips nicely. He was like a wet dream come true.

"Draco, meet Harry. You have a night with him" Draco glanced at his father who smirked in full force. "Enjoy it my son" With that Lucius left, leaving his handsome son alone with the whore. Draco looked at Harry for a minute more before moving closer to the other beautiful man.

"It is Harry?" Harry nodded with confidence however on the inside he was shaking. He had done this many times before but each time he always managed to feel fear. Some of the customers treated him badly with treatments such as hurting him in various ways while some liked to be gentle with him. Tonight, he did not feel like being treated badly and he hoped that this man did not want to hurt him. Draco nodded at him also before moving closer. The blonde man stopped just in front of him, still watching Harry curiously. It did irk the black haired man. He didn't understand why the man was just watching him.

"Do you have condoms?" Harry asked naturally as he filled the gap between Draco and himself. With Draco's nod of yes, Harry closed the distance between their lips. He allowed his hand to tenderly run up Draco's arm that lay limp beside him. The blonde was not kissing back and Harry wondered if there was something wrong. Before he could pull back, Draco pulled him closer, kissing him hard. Draco's hand moved to feel Harry's ass and it made the raven haired man groan in pleasure. It felt like they were kissing forever before Draco slowly pushed Harry back on the bed. The blonde quietly leaned over to receive a condom before slowly pealing his clothes off. It was going to be a long night and Harry wondered if he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
